


Falling Star

by Willowanderer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I am mean to Roman, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Remus-Typical dialouge, Swearing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: In the wake of 'Putting Others First' Roman has a breakdown. Remus is no help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Falling Star

Roman screaming theatrically was hardly an unusual thing; especially not in his own room. A room that held a common wall- well curtain with Remus’s. They couldn’t help it; they’d tried to make it a more concrete divide, and it didn’t work. The closest that they’d ever come was Roman building- by hand- a set-like wall. But that was plywood, two-by-fours, paint and paper, and didn’t last more than a year. Since that was the year Remus discovered masturbation, it was a much needed buffer.

Frankly, Remus liked the sound of the frustrated yells and screams better than a lot of sounds Roman made. However when they petered off to a chant of 

“Fine. Fine.  _ Fine _ .  **Fine** .” 

Remus stirred himself from his painting to push aside the layers of curtains and worm his way over to his brother’s side. 

“Didn’t catch the bouquet, bro?” he inquired. Roman turned and snarled at him- actually snarled, like an animal, and Remus perked up a bit, blinking, before relaxing against the wall, arms crossed. “Well look at you.” he laughed. “Something new up your butt? Anyone I know?” 

“Your fucking low-lying belly-crawling bastard of a boyfriend-”

“Hoo-hoo. Gonna have to ask him for details on that one. Sounds fun.” Remus cackled. Then he noticed that Roman was hardly dressed for the day. He was wearing a black undershirt, and his princely jacket was torn- literally torn off and crumpled against the wall like it had been thrown. 

“He had the gall- the absolute gall to dip into our conversation and slither his way into Thomas’s confidence with a stupid, probably fake name.”

“He told you guys his name?” Remus blinked, smiling. “Good for him.”

“I fucking  _ doubt  _ it.” Roman snarled again. “Janice. What kind of name is that?”

“No, that’s real.” Remus’s smile got bigger. “Look at my honeyboa go.” 

“Fine so it’s his real name, I don’t care. He’s still a lying villain. Only no, now he’s not. That’s all it took and now he’s  _ good _ .” 

Remus just laughed. 

“This is great; me next! I’m thinking I point out that Joan actually  _ likes _ my sense of humor.” 

“Go ahead- all yours!” Roman spat, tossing up his hand and turning away from Remus. He was conjuring something. 

Remus blinked. 

“Uh- this is where you threaten me to stay away from Thomas.”

“Since dark is the new light, I’m sure Thomas will  _ love _ your input. You get to be the good twin!”

That startled another cackle out of Remus.

“Did that concussion I give you catch up?”

“No.” Roman turned, pulling a new jacket on. “They don’t love me anymore.”

“I  _ definitely  _ hit you over the head too much. Everyone loves you.” 

“If I can’t be the hero.” Roman muttered “Then I’ll be the villain.”

“I think you may be physically incapable of being-” Remus started, then paused. Roman was wearing black now, accented with red the color of freshly spilled blood and glinting golden trim. A full draping cloak hung from his shoulders. The changes were small in theory, but it was stark and dramatic, his hair scraped back from his face, and visible makeup highlighting his eyes. His eyes were red, like he’d been crying, but there weren’t any tears visible. Frankly the overall effect was more intimidating than Remus’s look, which was kind of upsetting. “Oookay- That’s  _ bullshit _ .” Remus shifted, stopping his causal lean on the wall, and stalking forward. He plucked at the satin sash. “Nothing could stop you from being their wonderboy.”

“Really? Because apparently we’re  _ indistinguishable  _ except for your affront to grooming.” 

“What  _ exactly  _ got said about my awesome facial hair?”

Roman flicked his hand in the air posing, then spat in an impeccable impression of Janus 

“‘Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is.’” 

“Oooh that’s a good burn.” Remus chuckled. 

“They took his side.”

“Well if he was right-”

“If he’s right, what does that make  _ me _ ?” 

“Maybe it’s not about you?” Remus suggested. “I mean, just a thought that wouldn’t occur to you on your own.” 

“They chose him! That vaudi- _ villian _ ! I’m not the hero. Maybe…” he subsided a bit. “Maybe I never was.” Outside Roman’s window, in the imagination, a storm was raging, water lashing the french doors, wind roaring. Remus tipped his head. 

“You’re right.”

“What?”

“If that’s all it takes to turn you? You  _ weren’t  _ a hero. Just a narcissistic opportunist with a praise kink.” he turned and headed for the door. “If that’s all, I think I’m gonna leave you to your tantrum and go check the dryer for some lint.” 

“I mean it!” Roman shrieked at his back. 

“Sure you do.” He drawled. “Go on then. At least I don’t have to shove someone down to bring myself up. Like you do with Janus. And me. Oh and Virgil. And Logan. Gosh… is there anyone you haven’t hurt at this point?” A sword embedded itself into the door beside his head. Remus stared at it as it quivered to a stop. Reaching up, he flicked it, making it vibrate again. “Have you ever done anything heroic in your life, bro? Or did you just convince yourself you did afterwards, so you didn’t have to think too much about what you did? When I do things wrong;” He added, opening the door, and startling Patton who was pacing outside, wringing his hands. “ _ I _ do it on purpose. Whazzup daddy? Come to deliver a spanking?”

“No!”

“Aw, that’s no fun.” He pushed past and strolled down the hall. Behind him, he heard Patton cry out Roman’s name, to be answered with a thunderous door slam. 

Things were going to be very entertaining for a while, he could tell. 


End file.
